dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Claudia L. Dryfe
Claudia Leinhard Dryfe is the princess of the Dryfe Imperium. Secretly, she is also the imperator of the Dryfe Imperium, masquerading as her deceased twin brother Leinhard C. Dryfe. Appearance Claudia is a beautiful young woman with a slender figure. Personality Originally, Claudia was extremely apathetic due to her incredible talent and abilities, behaving exactly like a machine and showing no emotion at all. After meeting Altimia A. Altar, she constructed the Claudia personality, to fulfill the role of a normal girl to become close to her. As Claudia, she appears to be very upbeat and cheerful. History The daughter of the third prince of the Dryfe Imperium, Claudia was born as a High End, an individual possessing superlative talents. At the age of 9, she and her brother Leinhard were attacked by terrorists and her brother was killed. In order to maintain the political power of the third prince's faction which was in danger of disapppearing because the only male heir was gone, the members of the Barbatos family decided to fake Leinhard's survival by telling everyone that he had survived but was bedridden with horrible injuries. At this time, Claudia, who had received minor injuries, began practicing the spear as a means of rehabilitation, and within a short period of time, became a master to the point that she received the Superior Job The Ram, within 2 weeks of starting. Shortly after that, she met Altimia, who was going to study in the Dryfe Imperium. After feeling emotion for the first time in her life, she remodeled her personality into Claudia in order to remain close with her while they attended the same school in Vandelheim. At some point, the imperator became suspicious of Leinhard's survival, so Claudia constructed another personality based on her previous behavior, named Leinhard, disguised herself as her brother, presented herself to the imperator and was able to successfully deceive them. From then on she acted as two personalities in one body, with each handling different aspects of her life. After the death of the previous imperator and the civil war in Dryfe, Leinhard became the new imperator. Abilities As the imperator of the Dryfe Imperium, Claudia has total control over the policies and direction of the imperium and it's people. High End Claudia is a High End(才を持つ者), an extremely rare individual born possessing talent and aptitude far beyond the norm of normal tians. Unlike the previous High Ends, such as the King of Kings, Claudia's talents lie more in the mental realm, instead of the physical. As a High End, Claudia has learned the truth of the world from the Archtype System. *'Skill Acquisition': Claudia has the ability to learn any kind of technical skill near effortlessly. With this ability, she was able to acquire the Superior Job The Ram, a job from the One series, which requires great technical aptitude, in 2 weeks. *'Personality Remodeling': Claudia is able to remodel her own personality freely, such as greatly altering her behavior. This ability allowed her to deceive the imperator and other people into believing that she was her brother, to the point that even Truth Discernment could not tell the difference. Job The Ram(衝神): A Superior Job from The One series focused on spear skills. Claudia was able to acquire this job within 2 weeks of learning the spear. *'Distortion Pile': A skill that extends the shockwave from using a pile driver outwards vertically, increasing it's range. *'Paradox Stinger': A skill that changes the initial point of a spear attack by manipulating space. The moment an attack lands, it can be changed to land in a completely different area. The user can select where it lands freely. The ability requires a large amount of MP. King of Machines(機械王): A Superior Job from the mechanic grouping focused on creating machines. As a production job, the stat increase is focused on MP and DEX. It is possible to create and maintain machinery on the level of the previous civilization. Imperial Machine: A Special Superior Job. It is focused on creating and developing machines, and supporting the frontline with firepower. This was a job that was usually reserved for people of a particular bloodline, but the job itself adapted to the current royalty of the Dryfe Imperium. High Mechanic(高位整備士): A high rank job from the mechanic grouping. Mechanic(整備士): A low rank job focused on repairing machines. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Superior Job Holder Category:Tians Category:Special Superior Job Holder Category:Dryfe Imperium